Can a cat and a rat ever be together?
by PhoebeGilmore
Summary: The rat and the cat realize they have feelings for each other than hate. How will things work out for the two cursed boys? And more importantly, what will Akito do when he finds out.
1. Chapter 1 A cat can't think this way

Well, I'm Phoebe Gilmore, and this is my first Fruits basket fic. it's all about one of my favorite Yaoi couples: Kyo and Yuki! sorry about the short chapter, they will get longer (I hope). I always love getting comments, though I'm not begging or forcing you.

disclaimer: I own Fr... Oh, wait, I do not own Fruits basket. I really should continue working on that time machine to create fruits basket first. but, since my beautiful machine isn't ready for use yet, i will simply have to say that I don't own fruits basket sobs

Enjoy! first chapter is Kyo's POV

**Chapter 1 A cat can't think this way.**

It's still very early as the cat gets up. The house is still quiet, since Tohru doesn't get up for another 45 minutes, the dog just went to bed and the rat isn't a morning person. Kyo is indeed a morning person, one of the many differences between the rat and the cat.

Kyo's day began as any other, he trained for about thirty minutes, which was followed by a quick shower. He would then enjoy a breakfast cooked by the wonderful Tohru and then he would have to leave for school.

In the middle of breakfast the cat and the onigiri were joined by a very sleepy rat. The cat couldn't help but notice how cute the rat looked when he was sleepy, and he started to blush slightly.

"Damn rat." He said, to keep up appearance. "Will you wake up already? You bother me when you are like this."

"Don't I always bother you, Kyo?" Yuki said in his still drowsy voice, which always managed to turn Kyo on.

"I'm going." Was all Kyo said before leaving the house. He walked into the woods and sat down high in his favorite tree.

"I can't like him" the cat said to himself. "I'm the cat, he's the rat. I hate him." His mind wandered off and he could hear the rats voice in his head.

_"don't I always bother you, Kyo?"_

A sigh escaped from the orange haired boy. "If only he knew how much he bothered me. Damn rat. I can't love him, it's just not possible. Just the thought of it is ridiculous." This conversation he had with himself wasn't new to him, on many occasions had the cat left for a quiet place to debate his feelings for the young rat he lived with. Usually he went to the roof to think about these kind of things, but even that place wasn't safe anymore these days.

Flashback

Kyo was lying on the roof, talking to himself. "I can't love him, I just can't. It's impossible…"

"What's impossible, Kyo-kun?" a girl said. Kyo nearly fell of the roof in shock.

"Tohru-kun, how long have you been here?" he asked, afraid of what the onigiri could have heard.

"I only just came up, that's why I asked _What's Impossible?_"

"Oh, nothing important, I was just talking to myself." The cat said, relieved that the young onigiri hadn't heard more of the conversation he had with himself.

end of Flashback

It was time to go to school, so Kyo needed to go back to the house to get his book bag. He hoped he wouldn't run into Yuki, but his hopes were ignored. He literally ran into said rat.

"Look where you're going, you damn rat."

"You're one to talk, stupid cat, you're the one that ran into me and not the other way around." Yuki replied angrily.

Damn, he's hot when he's angry. Was all Kyo could think. They both left the scene before they would start fighting and breaking down the house again, both reminding what Shigure had said the last time they broke his house down.

_"Next time you decide to throw each other through my walls, doors, tables or any other part of my house, you have to pay for either repairing or replacing the destroyed object."_

The cat spend the rest of the day trying to forget what he had thought that morning, for he knew that he couldn't possibly be feeling that way about the rat.


	2. Chapter 2 why can't a rat love his hunte

So here is chapter 2, I hope you like it! i do have a small writer's block on the third chapter (meaning I have written about 60 words and just can't think of how to continue.) it's very busy at school right now, so it can tak some time before I update. but once the third chapter is out, the next ones will follow quickly, as they are already written (except for the last chapter) FYI this story will have 7 chapters. again, I love comments (thanks loretta537! I'm thinking of ways to add some tohru/haru right now)

Enjoy! It's time for Yuki's POV

**Chapter 2 Why can't a rat love his hunter?**

(AN this starts with a journal entry from the one and only Sohma Yuki)

_They call me the prince. And it is at times like these that I wonder why they do that. How can anyone, and especially girls, look up at me like that. Can't they see how disgusting I am. I'm in love with the man who hates me, how sick is that. Can anyone even believe it? And what do I do to express that love? I pretend I hate him as well. _

_I really don't know what to do anymore. How can I go on beating the guy I love in every little thing I do? He'll only hate me more this way. But still I can't stop. I live in the same house as he does, that makes it so much harder. Even if I can somehow find the courage to tell him how I feel, what will happen if he laughs at me. I have to see him every damn day. If he would turn me down I would have no place to go to. I wouldn't be able to stay here, and I can't go back to the Sohma estate. And if Akito finds out, he'll kill me._

_And that's going through my mind every damn day. There isn't one day when I don't think about that damn cat and how hot he looks, and what will follow if I tell him that. _

_But still I can't help myself but think what could happen if he feels the same way. What if his hatred is also nothing more than a mask? What if he feels the same for me as I feel for him. How amazing would that be. I could have someone to love, and someone to hold. I could actually hug the person I love without changing into a rat, a filthy, loathsome rat._

_Though the chance of that happening is near the zero. He was born as the cat, meaning he was born to hate me. You can't change that, if I only could change it I wouldn't waste another second writing in this journal. I would get up and simply kiss him on the lips. But if I were to do that, I would be sure to get beaten up by him, the man I secretly love._

Yuki closed his journal and hid it safely under a loose floorboard, then left for dinner with Tohru, Kyo and Shigure.

Tohru was talking about her day to Shigure, who seemed to be strangely interested, while Yuki was staring at Kyo who was eating his dinner.

"What are you staring at?" Kyo screamed at Yuki.

"Am I bothering you again?" Yuki replied.

"Hell yeah, stop staring."

"I can stare at you if I want to. They're my eyes."

Kyo started to hit Yuki, Yuki blocked Kyo. Kyo attacked again and Yuki avoided his punch and attacked the cat. The cat was thrown through the door and ended up in the garden.

"Sorry Shigure. I always forget how easy it is to make him fly." And with those words Yuki left to his room again.

_And again we had a fight, I just can't believe it. It hurts me to hurt him. Again I broke __Shigure's__ door, maybe I should be more careful. If I get in another fight with Kyo, though I rather not fight with him at all. _

_I really want to tell him how I feel, I couldn't help but stare at him during dinner, if only I could hold him close every moment of every day. But he will never love me the way I love him, he's the cat. I hate that he's the cat and I'm the rat. We can never be together if that doesn't change._


	3. Chapter 3 something about summer

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but here is chapter 3! Special thanks to my sister and a quick note to my friend; BV, you promised you wouldn't hate me, remember that!!!

Please review, it always makes me happy.

Before I forget, Akito is a boy in this story, and that won't change. And I tried to add a little Haru/Tohru in this chapter.

**Chapter 3 something about summer**

The cat and the rat never stopped their fighting. Mostly due to the fact that neither of them had told the other what he felt. Both boys were afraid of rejection, and weren't even sure if what they felt really was love. Another factor was Akito, the head of the Sohma family. Akito was never keen on any of the cursed members of the zodiac to be in any kind of relationship, what had happened to Rin was a good example.

After what Akito had done to Rin, Haru had been broken, and it was noticed by all. However lately people noticed he was happier. Yuki and Kyo both knew the reason for this change in the cow. His heart now belonged to another girl, completely opposite to both Haru and Rin, Tohru Honda. And now, being at the beach, was a good opportunity for Haru to see Tohru in all her swimsuit-clad glory, as he so romantically put it.

"Hey! Look you three! Tohru's amaaaazing! Look at her swim!" Momiji shouted in his too happy voice.

A short "Wow." Came from Haru's mouth, followed by Yuki. saying; "It's true, that is amazing." Though, it didn't take long for them to realize that Tohru wasn't breathing. Kyo quickly came to the rescue.

"Moron, if you're really going to swim in the ocean at least remember to breath." This remark was partly ignored by Tohru, as she began to show Kyo some more of her swimming. In an attempt to stop Tohru from actually hurting herself Kyo began dragging her back to the beach, which Tohru enjoyed.

Momiji invited Haru and Yuki to come play with them, and they joined them. Kyo was already leaving the water as he passed Yuki, who was removing his shirt. Kyo couldn't help but look at the boy's chest.

"Huh? Getting out already?" Haru asked Kyo.

"I didn't want to go in the first place!" Kyo replied, before being dragged into the water again by Haru.

"I challenge you to a contest." Haru simply stated.

"Stop it you idiot! Let go! You trying to kill me?!" Kyo shouted.

"Yuki! You want to compete with us? If you join Kyo will get into it. " Haru asked

"Like hell I will! I'm not that simple!" Kyo shouted.

"Maybe I will join." Yuki said.

"There's no way I'm gonna lose!! I'm gonna kick your asses."

They all had a lot of fun that day, a bit too much in the case of the cat and the rat. Kyo was ignoring the fact that the water was draining his energy, and Yuki didn't seem to notice the effect the sun had on him, and all because both boys were enjoying the rare occasion where they were having fun and weren't ripping each other's heads off.

Their happy times did have an effect on the boys. Kyo went to bed early, and Yuki was laying on the couch with a slight fever.

But the happy summer didn't remain happy for much longer. Akito decided it was necessary for him to visit his family for some family time. In his case meaning; show your superiority, and beat the living daylight out of people when they are having too much fun, then say that you're allowed to do that, for the simple reason that you are their god.

"Yuki, how much you have grown since I last saw you. My precious rat, you have no idea how good it is to see you again after all this time."

"It's good to see you too Akito." Yuki said, bowing at the man.

"It looks like living with that filthy monster has done you good, I do wonder how that happened." Yuki wanted to scream at Akito for naming Kyo a monster, but managed to keep quiet. "After all, he is a monster. A monster who doesn't deserve to walk around freely. The filthy thing, poisoning our…"

"Stop calling him that!" Yuki couldn't keep it inside any longer. "He's not a monster, so stop calling him that!"

"Are you going against me? Do you not remember your lessons, Yuki? Maybe I should help you remember." Akito stepped closer to Yuki, who immediately thought back at his childhood.

_He saw that dark room again, that room that always haunted him in his dreams. The room where Akito used to lock him up, and treat him like he was nothing. _

Yuki felt Akito hit him, but he didn´t realize how much it hurt, he kept reliving his past.

_Yuki could hear Akito saying those words he said long ago. "Don't misunderstand. This world is a __**cruel dark**__ place. Your whole life will be lived in that darkness. Hope, possibility…those words don't apply to __**you**__. Don't get any ideas or think: I will be saved someday." _

While reliving his traumatizing past, Yuki was beaten several times by Akito. Akito had actually thrown several objects at the fragile rat, who couldn't move. The rat just sat there, terrified.

He was awaken from his trance by Shigure's voice. He didn't even hear what Shigure was saying, but ran away when he noticed Akito wasn't paying attention to him.

He kept running, not only running from Akito but also from his past. The past that kept coming back. He didn't notice in how much pain he was until he collapsed under a tree. Everything ached, but his back was the worst. He pulled his knees to his chest and started crying.


	4. Chapter 4 worries from an orange cat

**A/N**: I wanted to post this earlier today, but I found this amazing fic, and read it all in one afternoon. I just got back from the movies with one of my best friends, and I decided to be nice and update. Please review!!! It makes me update sooner. Before I forget, sorry about the shortness, please forgive me.

**Chapter 4 Worries from an orange cat**

Kyo heard what had happened at Akito's place later that day. Yuki hadn't been seen since and the young cat was starting to get worried. No one really knew how badly Yuki was injured, what if something was seriously wrong with the rat? Kyo left without telling anyone what he was going to do and began his search for the rat. It didn't take long before he saw an injured boy sitting under a tree.

"Yuki?" Kyo asked, but there was no reply. Kyo walked to the rat, who backed away.

"Go away! Please, don't touch me. Don't hurt me." Yuki said with tear in his eyes. Kyo looked at the boy and he could feel his heart ache, it was then that he knew for sure that he loved this boy, and it didn't matter what Akito thought. "Please… don't… I-I fe…" Kyo couldn't hear what Yuki was saying due to his uncontrollable sobbing.

"Yuki, don't worry. I won't hurt you. Please don't back away from me." The cat once again was on his way to the rat, who didn't back away this time. When the cat reached the rat he sat down and put an arm around the poor thing. Yuki was shocked from the sudden touch, but soon got used to it, and realized the owner of the arm wasn't going to hurt him. "don't worry Yuki, please stop crying." He said in a loving voice filled with worry.

The rat welcomed the embrace and let himself fall onto his neighbor, who held him carefully. "Don't leave me, Kyo." He said, in between sobs.

The cat held the rat, never wanting to let go again. "I won't Yuki, I promise I won't leave you." He continued holding the rat, who was crying in his arms. He stroked the boys hair, while saying comforting things. The embrace seemed to help the rat, who stopped crying after some time.

"What happened?" Kyo asked carefully, hoping to get an answer.

"Akito, he … he said some things and I lost it. Then he hit me. I overreacted, it wasn't that bad." Yuki lied, while getting up. "We should probably head back, the others will be worried." Yuki started to leave, but was stopped by Kyo who had grabbed his hand.

"You don't need to lie to me Yuki." Kyo said. "It really hurts me to see you this way. I want you to be honest to me." Kyo pulled Kyo closer to him, closing his arms around the boy's waist. "I love you Yuki." He whispered in the rats ear. "I really love you. I was too scared to tell you before, but I need you to know that I love you." Before Yuki could reply Kyo gave the hurt boy a small kiss on the lips.

Kyo tried to let the other go, but Yuki put his arms around the orange cat's shoulders and kissed him back. "I love you too Kyo." He said softly. The rat's confession was followed by another kiss from the other boy, deepened by the first. They stood there kissing each other for some time.

Kyo hugged Yuki, who winced in pain. "Sorry", Kyo said quickly releasing pressure. "I'm so sorry Yuki. I forgot for a minute what happened before."

"It's okay", Yuki said, a single tear falling down his cheek.

Kyo kissed Yuki's tear away. "I told you I don't want you to lie to me. You don't have to pretend to be strong when I'm around." Kyo kissed the boy on the lips again. "We need to get you to Hatori." After another quick kiss they left for the house.


	5. Chapter 5 Secrets for protection

**A/N:** here's chapter 5, I really like this chapter, especially the fan girls remark. I do wonder what they would do is they found out about our couple… I have completely finished writing this story, and just need to add some little things, but this means that I will probably update again later today or tomorrow (I only just noticed that what I thought would be tomorrow is already today… maybe I should go to sleep). I want to thanks you guys for reading, and for those of you who reviewed, special thanks!!!! Two more chapters after this. I will probably write a sequel, but that won't be published until later, for it will be as a gift for my friend. Just thought I'd tell you. Now, enjoy the next chapter!

**Chapter 5 Secrets for protection.**

Kyo ended up having to carry Yuki for most of the way home, but he didn't really mind. When they arrived at the beach house Hatori took care of Yuki.

The next day Akito wanted everyone to come over, even Tohru. The exception being the cat, who had to take care of the injured rat.

"Just don't kill him Kyo." Shigure said before leaving, a comment which Kyo chose to ignore.

"Take good care of him." Tohru said, sounding worried. And with those last words they all left.

Kyo went to Yuki's room as soon as they were alone. He took place in the chair next to the rat.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Kyo asked his precious boy.

"I've felt worse." Yuki said, giving a faint smile. "A kiss from you might make me feel better."

"Well, Hatori did tell me to make sure you felt better, so I guess it's doctor's orders." Kyo said before giving his prince a loving kiss.

"We need to talk." Kyo said after half an hour filled with kisses. "If Akito finds out, you will end up much worse than this."

"Yeah, he has always been my main concern. But if we tell the others the news is sure to reach Akito."

"It would be hard to keep this hidden, but I don't want to see you get hurt again. I love you too much." Kyo said, giving Yuki a small kiss.

"So, I guess we keep this hidden. Besides, if Kagura finds out…", a smile appeared on the prince's face.

"Don't laugh! What if your fan girls find out you're gay."

"Then they'll blame you for making me gay." Yuki replies, the smile still on his face. Kyo saw this smile and felt happy inside, he loved those rare smiles.

"I love it when you smile." Kyo said. "You should do it more often."

"I have a reason to smile now. Come here", Yuki reached out to Kyo. "I want to hold you."

Kyo came to Yuki "Tell me when it hurts, okay?" Yuki nodded and Kyo hugged him. Kyo sat down on the bed and held on to Yuki for the rest of the afternoon. Both enjoying the close presence of the one they love. Every now and then exchanging kisses and words of love.

"We're home!" Shigure's voice sounded all too soon. "Kyo, I hope you didn't kill Yuki today."

Up in Yuki's room the cat and the rat exchanged amused looks, if they only knew. Kyo left Yuki's bed and went downstairs.

"I didn't kill him Shigure! Now stop saying things like that!" Kyo chased Shigure through the house, while Hatori went to check on his patient.

----------------------------------timeskip--------------------------------------

The next years Yuki and Kyo's relationship developed, though still hidden from family and friends. After High school Yuki moved to go to college, and Kyo also moved to teach martial arts. It was coincidence they ended up in the same city, at least that was what they said. It would be hard to explain why two boys, who were thought to hate each other, lived together, so they both had separate apartments. But, truth to be told, they both spent most time in Yuki's apartment.

But it had gone as planned for too long now, and indeed, things went wrong. Yuki and Kyo had another movie night, like they had every Friday, when Ayame thought it was time for a surprise visit to his brother. The two were cuddled together, paying more attention to each other than to the movie, when a certain snake used his key to get into his brother's apartment.

"My, my, Yuki what is it we're doing? Have I just found the answer as to why my brother has yet to find a girlfriend?" Ayame said.

"What are you doing here?" Yuki and Kyo said, or more like screamed, at Ayame.

"Haa-kun! You have to hear what I just found out!" Ayame said to Hatori through his cell phone. "I just found my brother with Kyo, on his couch. They were kissing Haa-kun. … Yes, Shigure was indeed right."

Kyo and Yuki tried to get the phone from Ayame, but the damage was already done. Ayame knew, and he had already told Hatori. It would only be a matter of time before Shigure found out, which would mean that soon the whole world would know of them.

And indeed it didn't take long before everyone in the zodiac knew of Yuki and Kyo.


	6. Chapter 6 When he finds out

**A/N**: Here's chapter 6, again a short one. but I promise the next one will be longer, the next one will also be the last chapter. Riki-Tiki-Tabby, thank you! and I'm very sorry for the cliffhanger of doom (it sounds really good when you say it like that...). loretta537, thanks for reminding me about that, I completely forgot. Well, let's say Hatori is a very good doctor and gave Akito a few more years to live.

enjoy! and please review! next chapter will be up no later than sunday, but hopefully sooner.

Chapter 6 When he finds out

Kyo had to leave to work early that day, Yuki was still sleeping. It was a Saturday which meant that Yuki had no school today. And because of his free day Yuki had promised Kyo he would get a romantic dinner for the two of them, Yuki had said get because the last time he actually cooked there had been a small fire and Kyo had since forbidden him to cook.

Around noon Yuki had gotten a call from none other than his lovely brother asking him if he could come to the Sohma main house. Yuki knew what was coming for him when he heard the tone of his brother's voice. For a moment he considered calling Kyo, but he didn't want to worry the cat. So he left, without leaving a note.

Five hours later Kyo came home. He noticed Yuki's absence immediately, but did not get worried yet. Not long after he had entered his lover's apartment did the phone ring.

"Hello" he said

"Kyo, is that you?"Shigure said.

"Yes, of course it's me."

"You have to come here, it's Yuki."

At this point Kyo did get very worried about the absence of the rat. "What happened?" he asked the dog.

"Akito found out about you two, and he showed Yuki his disapproval. Yuki's doing really bad, he's in the hospital right now." Shigure gave Kyo the exact information on Yuki's whereabouts and hung up.

Kyo left for the hospital straight away, upon arrival he was told he couldn't see his prince at that time. A doctor was now treating Yuki's wounds, some of them were really deep, and the pale boy had lost a lot of blood, the nurse told him. Kyo sat down in the waiting room.

Hatori soon came to him, dressed in his usual white doctor's coat. "You can see him now, if you want. But I should warn you, he's unconscious and he's been hurt very badly." Kyo followed Hatori and entered the room occupied by his love.

His pale skin was even paler from the loss of blood, and he looked so fragile. Kyo sat down next to the man he loved and started crying. Hatori left the room, feeling Kyo needed to be alone with Yuki.

"It's all my fault. I never should've kissed you that day many years ago. I should've paid more attention that night Ayame came. I should've stayed home today. I should've known this was going to happen and I should've protected you. I'm so sorry Yuki."

Kyo spend all night watching over the fragile prince. The next morning he was told Akito wanted to speak to him.

He was taken to Akito by Hatori and Shigure, the two never left Kyo alone with the head of the family, fearing another attack from Akito.

"I'm going to keep this short, you filthy cat." Akito began. "I want you to get out of Yuki's life. I don't care where you go, but I want you to leave Yuki. If you don't I'll hurt him again." And with those words Akito left.

Kyo did not return to the hospital after that meeting, but went straight home. He packed his bags and wrote a short letter for Yuki. He sat down on the couch and closed his eyes, thinking of his prince. He knew how much it would hurt Yuki, but Kyo didn't want Yuki to be beaten by Akito again. He decided that it was time to leave. He gave the apartment one last look and left.


	7. Chapter 7 If I never knew you

**AN:** Here is the last chapter. I'm thinking of ideas for the sequel, but it will be some time before I get around to write that.

I really hope you enjoy this, and I want to thank all of you for reading this and I really loved all of the reviews, they always make me feel good about myself.

Ps. The title is from a song from the movie Pocahontas, it inspired me for the ending. I don't own that song, just so you know.

**Chapter 7 ****If I never knew you.**

_My dearest Yuki,_

_I'm sorry about leaving you like this, but I don't want to see you hurt like that again. This is the only thing I can do to save you from that, and I'm sorry._

_I truly love you now and forever,_

_Kyo_

_p.s. please don't come looking for me._

Yuki had read the letter many times already and knew it by heart. But still he was hoping that he had looked over something, he was hoping he had missed the part where Kyo said he would be coming back soon even though he knew that there was nothing more to the letter.

Yuki had left the hospital a week ago, and his wounds were healing nicely. But he still couldn't believe that Kyo was gone for good. He needed the cat. They had been together for years, and to be alone again after all that time was so painful for the scarred rat. He knew that being without his love would drive him crazy, so he made the choice to ignore the last bit of the letter and look for Kyo.

"Where could he be?" Yuki muttered to himself. "No, that would be to obvious, maybe Shigure knows more."

Yuki walked to the phone and called his cousin.

"Yuki, what a surprise."

"Do you know where Kyo is?" Yuki said, coming straight to the point.

"Why would I know, I thought he was your boyfriend?"

"You know very well that he ran away Shigure!"

"Didn't he ask you not to come looking for him?"

"I don't care, I just want to find him."

"He's only protecting you Yuki, maybe you should listen to him."

"I don't care about that, I need him. Just tell me what you know."

"Yuki, don't act to quickly, just think it over. It's probably better this way. You know how Akito reacted this time. Who knows what will happen next time? What if Ha'ri and I weren't around to help you. You could've been dead now. Just give up on him Yuki."

"Stop saying that shit. I love him Shigure, and I don't care about all of that. I thought I made that clear already. You can just say it if you don't know where he is."

"I don't know Yuki. But please think ab…" Yuki had hung up on Shigure before he could finish his sentence.

Yuki began dialing another number, this time it was the number of his old karate teacher; Kazuma Sohma.

"Hello…"

"Kazuma-sama?"

"Aah, Yuki. It has been too long since I've spoken to you."

"I'm sorry, but I need to know if Kyo is at your place."

"I promised Kyo I wouldn't tell you where he is."

"Could you tell me, please. I need to see him."

"I think you already know where he is."

"I have an idea, but I want to be sure."

"maybe you should follow that idea, and come over here. I won't tell Kyo."

"Thank you."

"I'll be waiting." Kazuma happily ended the conversation.

Yuki quickly grabbed his coat and keys. He was at the door when he realized he had forgotten something. He ran to the bedroom and grabbed a small box. The rat left for his old sensei and the love of his life. When Yuki arrived Kazuma was already waiting for him. Neither of them spoke and Kazuma silently showed Yuki where Kyo was. Yuki saw the man he loved and silently made his way into the room. He knew Kyo would try to run as soon as he saw him. He looked at Kyo for a moment. The cat was looking out of the room sadly.

"Kyo." Yuki said, his voice close to a whisper. Kyo turned around, his eyes wide.

"You shouldn't be here Yuki. Please, if Akito found out you were here…"

"I don't care Kyo. I love you, and being without you is worse than anything Akito could ever do to me."

"But…"

"No Kyo, I really don't care. All I care about is you, I need you, don't you understand that? Please come home with me. I missed you." Yuki closed his arms around Kyo and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Kyo, please come home." Yuki whispered in his lovers ear.

"Are you sure, what if Akito hurts you again?" Kyo is almost crying. "Maybe it would've been better if we never met."

"I'd rather be hurt by him, than live a life without you."

"But I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything were to happen to you."

"Kyo, I'm not able to live without you. We've been together for so many years, my life is nothing without you. Please understand that. The day Akito… you know. I wanted to ask you something. Kyo, I love you so much, there simply are no words for it. And in this time we spent apart I realized how empty my life is without you. That day at the beach when we shared our first kiss, I asked you to never leave me." Yuki reached for the small box in his pocket. "When you said you would never leave me, I felt so happy." The boy got down on one knee and held out the small box. "Kyo, will you marry me?"

The cat had tears in his eyes and hugged his beloved rat. "Yes." Was all he could say. Kazuma was standing in the doorway, looking at his son with a huge smile on his face. He knew that his son was in good hands now and he couldn't have been happier.

They finally had proof, a cat and a rat can really be together.

The end, or maybe a new beginning…


	8. Sequel

The sequel is up!

it's called Can a cat and a rat ever really have a future?

Please read it and leave a review...

-xXx- Phoebe


End file.
